Similar Guardians?
by KnucklesOverdragon
Summary: Both are Guardians, but how similar are they to each other? And more importantly, will this work out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You can call me Knuckles.

Everyone hates cold, rainy and dark nights. That Included me, Knuckles the Echidna. I've already lost count of how many rain filled days I have had to guard this emerald. It's for the good of the world, I guess. For those who could not possibly understand the importance of this king sized, grassy green emerald, it is the gem which bounds the unlimited power of the seven 'Chaos Emeralds'. It's my job to keep this thing safe. However, I have found from experience, I cannot do this alone. When you have to face the 'Evil Genius' Dr Ivo Robotnik, an annoying Bat-Lady, and many more people set on stealing the most precious gem ever, things start to look a bit tedious.

Getting somebody to help me guard the emerald for a day was a challenge in itself. Sonic, the fast blue hedgehog, couldn't sit still for even 3 minutes! Tails, Sonic's young sidekick, was always busy with some fancy invention. Shadow just wouldn't budge. He says he doesn't really care.

When I couldn't find a friend, I knew I would have to look harder. Mighty the Armadillo. That's what I came up with. We had a good history. He was very reluctant to do so when I asked, but he agreed to do it. I'm very thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Princess from another world.

After arriving at the city, I knew there was no time to waste. I rushed over to Sonic's house. He always is ready for an adventure. To my surprise, Sonic was not the one to answer the door, but a purple cat-girl I had recognised on sight.

"Hey, I recognise you! You're that cat I saw a while ago! What are you doin' around here?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of Sonic's"She replied with, showing no emotion.

"I never caught ya' name."

"Blaze the Cat."

"Cool. I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the echidna. Also a friend of Sonic's."

"Understood. Come in."

I don't know how Sonic pulled it off, but he managed to get the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds to hang out in his house. I'm not good with interacting with people, but I knew this was one opportunity I couldn't pass up. So I made the awkward decision to try and flirt with a princess. What could go wrong?

" So...Uh...You have nice hair." I nervously said. Every fibre of my brain was telling me I screwed up.

"Thanks. You look like a tough guy." She replied with.

At this point, my brain was melting down. It's like she was trying to short-circuit my train of thought. I had never expected her to flirt back!

"Not the social type, eh?" She said.

I could feel my palms sweating at this point. I had to change the subject, to prevent myself from looking like a fool. To save my self-confidence for another day.

"So... How's Sonic? Where did he go anyway?" I asked.

"Good, I guess. He just went shopping, that's all." Blaze shot back.

"He'll be back soon right?"

"I'd imagine so. He's been gone for a while."

"What about you? Are yo-" She cut me off.

"Listen here, Red. I have a question. Do you like me?" She smirked at me.

It was like she could see straight through me. She knew what I was feeling. It's like she was in my head! It was Sonic's timing that saved me. He knocked on the door, which Blaze took no time to answer. Before leaving, she quietly whispered in my ear: "Changing the subject won't work, Knuckles. I'll see you soon." She left before I had time to respond.

The name Red really did fit me; my cheeks were 15 shades of red! I couldn't spend all day thinking about it. So I went to my next friends house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Darker Hedgehog.

Yeah, I know. Going to Shadow's place doesn't seem like the most grand idea I've had so far. At this point, I would talk to anyone about that crazy encounter. Even Robotnik. The Taxi skid to a halt outside of Shadow's house. After paying the journey fee, I hopped out of the taxi, then proceeded to knock on his door.

2 Minutes. 5 Minutes. 10.

I ended up waiting for 12 minutes, until he finally opened the door. I could understand the reason why, as he came out in nothing but his towel. He invited me in, as I waited for him to get changed. We sparked the conversation about Blaze. It went like this.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Shadow asked. He seemed very open to the conversation.

"Uh... Yeah. It's about Blaze the Cat"

"Honey the ca- Oh! That cat. Yeah, Sonic told me."

"So, If I asked you for advice on how to flirt with a princess, what would you say?" I had half expected him to laugh me out of his house, but he simply replied to me with:

"I wouldn't expect you to ask me this question, but here goes. Think about what you're going to say. That's it, really. You can control any conversation, if you just know what to say."

At first, I had no reply. How could Shadow know so much if he would try and shut him off from others so much? Either way, I had my strategy, and I knew how I was going to put this plan into action. I had so many questions, but from the sudden beep on my phone, I could tell it was time to go back to Angel Island. Mighty had been there the entire day, and he was not willing to stay any longer. I gathered my bags, and was just about to head out, but Shadow had called from behind me.

"Hey Knuckles, take this."

"Thanks." I replied.

I wouldn't open the box yet, but it had a label on the back, reading: 'From Knux.' It became clear Shadow wanted me to give this box to her.

As soon as I landed at Angel Island, I saw a Tired Armadillo, the Altar, and best of all, the Master Emerald. Mighty set off for home, as I slouch down next to the Master emerald, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How'd you find me?

I woke up late in the night, due to heavy rain falling on my nose. No problem. I decided to grab the umbrella. After setting it on top of me, I could see a purple figure, standing in the rain. I propped myself up, fists ready to swing. The figure revealed themselves to be Blaze the Cat, drenched from head to toe. Picking up the umbrella and my towel, I grabbed the cat, and pulled her under a tree, out of the rains reach. I handed her the towel.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you find me?" I exclaimed. I was confused at this point.

"Sonic told me. And I just came to pay a visit." Sonic just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I decided to roll with it.

"So why now of all times?"

"Let's just say... I couldn't wait to see you."

"Huh?"

"You never answered my question, Red. Do you like me?" Once again, my face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Y-yes?"

"Good. I've been interested in you for a while. I get bored guarding those Sol Emeralds. I know I can't leave with those Emeralds with me. So I let an old friend help me out. Same as you did."

I had those feelings again. How could she tell how I was feeling? How can she know what I did? I started to back up, but the one thing I dreaded most happened. I tripped. I fell on my back so hard, the impact had stunned me. Before I had a chance to get up, she had already crawled over me, on hands and knees. She then pressed her entire body against mine. The worst part is, I could feel her damp clothes pressing against my body. Since her chest was pressed up against mine, I couldn't get up. I struggled. I really did. But even somebody as strong as me found it hopeless. She put one hand over her mouth and giggled. Not only was I uncomfortable, I was scared too.

Then, it happened. She leaned into my face, and kissed me, right there. I know I tried to look cool by flirting with a princess, but this was too much. She wasn't going to let me live it down. I closed my eyes and...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Shadow is my friend.

"What the hell are you doing outside at this time!? It's raining, damnit!" That was Shadows voice. He didn't sound pleased.

"Calm down, Shadow. I was just toying with him." Blaze replied.

"Then stop toying around, and head back to Sonic's house."

While she was leaving, she quickly turned around, and blew me a kiss. She really did know how to toy with me. Just not in the way I imagined. The embarrassment was just too much.

So I ran. But that plan wasn't going to work, as Shadow promptly chased me down. Seems like he wanted to know the full extent of the story.

"What happened to being smooth, Knuckles? Are you that desperate?" Shadow Asked. He had concern in his voice.

"No! I was planning on giving her the box, but she started to creep me out, I dropped the bo-" Shadow interrupted me.

"You WHAT? C'mon, let's just go get that box back."

We dashed under the same tree, just to see the box had gone missing. But it then became obvious Blaze had taken it. That was a relief.

"Tell me more." Shadow said.

"Oh, right. I kinda' tripped over, and hurt myself. Before I could get up, she was on hands and knees, then crawled over me!" I explained.

"Go on."

"She pressed herself against me! I couldn't push her up, as I was having trouble breathing! Then she...she..."

"You don't have to say another word. C'mon, let's go to my house."

"But, the Master Emerald..."

"Then I'll stay here with you."

I was caught by a certain emotion. Relief? Surprise? Not one, but both. Shadow would never think about guarding the Master Emerald. I guess he was just doing it for a friend. He knew how it felt to secretly be in love with someone. After all, didn't he like a girl, named Tikal the Echidna? But that's a story from a different time.

Soon after, the Echidna clan arrived, and then took over guarding the. Master Emerald. Shadow and I went to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - It is I, Blaze the Cat

Guarding the Sol Emeralds really took its toll on me. Luckily, I had a friend. His name was Silver the hedgehog. He had volunteered to guard those gems for me, once I explored the real world.

I had caught onto something called love. What was it? I met an energetic, Blue hedgehog, who went by the name Sonic. He explained to me what It really was, and to find these feelings for someone. On behalf of Silver, I just thought as him as a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. However, on the same day, an unlikely, Red Echidna came in. He was kind of cute and funny, with the ways he didn't know how to reply.

Maybe I could try giving him these feelings.

But then Sonic told me.

The Red Echidna was named Knuckles. He was a guardian, just like me, meaning we had the same curse of our missions. His friends didn't visit him as much anymore, which is what I used to feel. I thought nothing could be as comforting to him as someone who could relate to him.

The day I visited Angel Island, the rain was relentless. I thought this was a bad idea, that I would get too cold, but the Echidna grabbed me, and pulled me under a tree, near a warm area. To repay the time he flirted with me, I flirted back. It was very cute to see him get flustered and try and back away from me. He tripped and fell back with a Strong impact, so I took advantage of him, and crawled over him. I thought I would be fun to play around with him.

So I kissed him.

Just so happened to see the black hedgehog at that one moment. Now that I think about it, why did I even go there?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- That makes two of us. (Knuckles)

I plopped myself down on a chair, next to Shadow. He didn't seem to mind. However, he preferred to keep quiet about the situation that happened. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to talk about it either. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I started to wonder if I really did have a crush on that cat. I decided to leave it till later, and bring up a different subject with Shadow.

"So hows Sonic?" I asked. "Didn't get to say hi the last time I saw him."

"He's good and all, but there's something I want to talk about." He replied.

"Aww, you mean that cat again?"

"No. Not that, but this weird chaos emerald."

Shadow held it up to my face, It looked like a weird shaped chaos emerald, but the colours still were normal.

Suddenly, It all came back to me. I saw Cream carrying one of these emeralds around with her. They weren't chaos emeralds, but they were something, and we could both feel the power flowing through it. It's a mystery how one got there, but we decided to keep it safe.

BANG! BANG! CRRRACKK!

That was unmistakably the sound of somebody breaking the door down. But who? Shadow and I rushed to the door, with Shadow ahead, to find a Royal Guardian breaking the door down! I chucked the green chaos emerald to Shadow, enabling him to use his chaos spear attack. We took down several of them pouring into the house, but we dashed backwards to the sight of the purple cat stealing the strange emeralds we found! Rouge the Bat was a predictable thief, but Shadow nor - could find out what she was in this for. I took chase, while Shadow beat the rest of the guards.

Chasing was a bad idea. She was extremely fast, just like Sonic, so I knew there would be no use in trying to catch her. But then she stopped. She turned around to look at me, but this time, she looked more angry than anything.

"You steal my emeralds, now you have the courage to take chase to me and steal them back?" She yelled.

"Stolen? I don't know how they even got there? What's in it for you?" I asked back.

"It's MY duty to guard the Sol Emeralds! It's MY burden, MY curse!"

Then it all became clear. She was like me. A poor soul stuck with a job they hate. They don't want anyone else suffering, just to do it alone. I was like that once. She was starting to tear up. I did feel a bid bad for her.

"Blaze, it's okay. I was like this once. But I can't do this alone. I just can't. But we can help each other."

"I don't want anyone to suffer... like I am... J-just..."

I could no longer hear her voice over her crying. I walked up to her and hugged her. It's the least I could do to make up for this misunderstanding. She held onto me too. For the first time ever, I felt appreciated. Like someone cares about me as much as I do.


End file.
